


Moulin Rouge et Noir

by chubby_unicorn



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubby_unicorn/pseuds/chubby_unicorn
Summary: Джейсон подаёт заявление на должность вышибалы в клубе Чёрной Маски, надеясь подобраться достаточно близко к Роману Сайонису, чтобы уничтожить его. Вместо этого он получает работу стриптизёра, но он готов ухватиться за любой шанс. Впрочем, когда босс вызывает его на приватный танец, он начинает сомневаться, стоит ли оно того.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Jason Todd, Roman Sionis/Jason Todd/Victor Zsasz, Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Kudos: 7





	Moulin Rouge et Noir

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Moulin Rouge et Noir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838470) by [MissNaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNaya/pseuds/MissNaya). 



Вечера вторника и четверга в клубе "Чёрная Маска" - только для джентльменов. Что забавно, потому что Джейсон редко встречает там настоящих джентльменов. 

Это странно и необычно, когда криминальный авторитет готов обслуживать любую часть ЛГБТ-сообщества или женщин, но Роман был одним из тех людей, которые даже на своём прикрытии делали деньги. И немалые. К тому же он явно неплохо проводил ночи, глядя на танцоров, кружащихся вокруг шестов, установленных за каждым столом. 

Джейсон никогда не собирался становиться одним из них. Он подал заявление на должность вышибалы, уверенный, что его телосложение поможет получить работу в клубе. 

Ну, так это в общем-то и было. Вроде как. Просто в нём увидели потенциал для несколько иного рода деятельности. 

_\- О, - с деланным сожалением говорит Роман, - мне очень жаль. Но эта должность уже занята._

_Джейсон показательно нервничает, сидя на стуле перед его столом. Они в дальнем офисе, куда едва долетает шум заполненного до отказа клуба, что слегка напрягает, так что даже не приходится слишком притворяться._

_\- Да? Но я... мне очень нужна работа. Неужели Вы никак не можете втиснуть меня туда? Даже на несколько часов в неделю?_

_Роман откидывается назад и сверкает жемчужно-белыми зубами, складывая руки на животе._

_\- Ты умеешь танцевать?_

_\- П-простите?_

_\- Ты умеешь танцевать? - повторяет Роман, на этот раз медленнее, будто Джейсон какой-то идиот. - У нас есть свободное место на пару ночей в неделю. И оплата повыше, чем у вышибалы._

_Джейсон прикусывает губу, делая вид, что обдумывает предложение. Но он уже знает, что другого шанса у него не будет. Если он хочет близко подобраться к Чёрной Маске, то это его последняя возможность._

_\- Я... я никогда не делал этого раньше._

_\- О, это совсем не проблема! Я позабочусь, чтобы наши самые опытные сотрудники научили тебя всему, что нужно знать, - говорит Роман, широко улыбаясь. Его взгляд скользит вниз, задерживаясь на обтягивающей футболке Джейсона, которая подчёркивает его пресс и мускулистые руки. - На что тебе нужны деньги? На колледж? Ты далеко не первый, и никто ещё не ушёл обиженным._

_Джейсон разыгрывает невинность, ёрзая на стуле. Складывается ощущение, что Роману уже не терпится открыть на него сезон охоты._

_\- Это что-то вроде... экзотических танцев? Стриптиз...?_

_Роман кладёт сложенные руки на стол. Наклоняется вперёд. Его улыбка похожа на акулью даже без острых клыков в несколько рядов._

_\- Не надо стесняться. Ты в превосходной форме. У тебя бы здорово получилось, - пальцем он легонько постукивает себя по лбу. - У меня на такое глаз намётан._

_И снова Джейсон делает вид, что раздумывает над этим. Дёргается, вцепившись себе в колени, нервозно меняет позу. Затем, сделав глубокий вдох, он отвечает:_

_\- Окей. Да, это звучит неплохо._

_\- Замечательно! Ты начинаешь послезавтра. Подходи к пяти, тебе всё покажут._

_Джейсон заставляет себя улыбнуться._

_\- Спасибо, мистер Сайонис. Правда, большое спасибо. Я Вас не подведу._

_Роман лучезарно улыбается ему в ответ._

_\- Не надо меня благодарить. Просто делай, что говорят, этого достаточно. А теперь кыш._

_Он даёт Джейсону отмашку. Прежде чем уйти, Джейсон замечает, что он тянет Заса - который всё это время молчаливым истуканом стоял рядом с Романом и неотрывно смотрел на Джейсона - вниз за руку и что-то шепчет ему на ухо. Зас кивает, и Джейсон выходит из кабинета, закрывая за собой дверь._

И вот теперь, спустя несколько недель упорных тренировок Джейсон овладел новыми навыками в совершенстве. Он поддерживает себя и двигается так, как будто всю жизнь крутился вокруг шеста в сверкающем золотом спандексе и на устойчивых каблуках (никаких шпилек, то ли он для них слишком высокий, то ли недостаточно опытный). По его внутренним подсчётам, уже за сегодня ему в одежду засунули около тысячи долларов. Было бы неплохо, будь это на самом деле студенческой подработкой. 

Песня, под которую он танцует, подходит к концу, и он замедляется и спускается на пол, посылая воздушный поцелуй господам и дамам, которых он развлекал. Дальше его ещё не "заказали", так что он разворачивается и направляется к комнате отдыха. 

Он не ожидает, что Роман схватит его за руку, когда он будет проходить мимо его столика. Джейсон резко останавливается и смотрит на него сверху вниз. 

\- Босс...? 

\- Встретимся в моём кабинете, идёт? - говорит он. - Мне бы очень хотелось получить от тебя приватный танец. 

Сердце Джейсона заходится в бешеном ритме, но он старательно сохраняет нейтральное выражение лица. Он сглатывает и кивает. 

\- Хороший мальчик, - говорит Роман и отпускает его руку. 

Приватный танец. В _кабинете Романа_. Он не знает, что его ждёт, но ясно, что даже несколько минут там могут быть решающими. Он идёт куда велено, стуча каблуками, и молится, чтобы внутри не было никакой охраны. 

Ему повезло. В кабинете пусто. Джейсон проверяет, нет ли тут камер, а когда ничего не находит, направляется прямиком к столу Романа. Пробует открыть несколько ящиков, но они все заперты. При беглом просмотре никаких ключей не обнаруживается, даже когда он вытаскивает несколько книг с полок, проверяя их на скрытые отделения. 

У него было достаточно времени, чтобы запомнить несколько слабо связанных между собой документов, забытых на столе, до того как он услышал щелчок двери. К приходу Романа Джейсон уже выудил все банкноты из своей скудной одежды, и сейчас он заканчивает раскладывать их в стопки на столе. 

\- Ваша доля, сэр, - говорит он, отодвигая одну стопку в сторону. 

Если Роман что-то и подозревает, то никак этого не показывает. Просто растягивает губы в своей излюбленной акульей улыбке, хищной и опасной. 

\- Хороший мальчик. Иди сюда. 

Конечно же, следом за ним входит Зас. Как-то многовато народу для "привата". 

Они садятся на удобный диван у дальней стены, на расстоянии фута или двух друг от друга. Джейсон откладывает оставшиеся деньги и пытается справиться с нервозностью, приближаясь к ним. 

\- А включите-ка нам музыку, мистер Зас, - говорит Роман, даже не повернувшись в его сторону. Зас поджимает губы, но встаёт, чтобы пересечь комнату и щёлкнуть по ближайшему CD-плееру. Начинает играть страстная, стандартная для такого случая мелодия, и Роман наклоняет голову, оглядывая Джейсона с ног до головы. - Ты ведь знаешь, что такое танец на коленях, Птичка Джей? 

Джейсон едва сдерживается, чтобы не дёрнуться от упоминания своего сценического псевдонима. Он подавал заявление как Джей Рейнард, и с самого первого дня Роман звал его именно так. 

\- Да, сэр. 

\- Ну и чудесно, - Роман ухмыляется ему. Его руки лежат на спинке дивана, ноги раздвинуты и расслаблены. Он вращает пальцем в той требовательной манере, которую он так любит, как будто все в мире - это собаки, надрессированные повиноваться его жестам. - Начинай. 

Когда Зас снова садится и Роман устраивается поудобнее, Джейсон начинает двигать бёдрами в такт музыке. Хотя даже мысль о том, чтобы сесть на колени Чёрной Маски, вызывает у него тошноту, он знает, что чем лучше он это сделает, тем больше у него шансов на сближение со своей целью. Если он должен сыграть роль невинного, но страстного клубного танцора, то так тому и быть. 

Взгляд Романа обжигает почти как огонь, когда блуждает по его телу. Джейсон чувствует жар его желания, когда приблизившись к нему и оседлав его, он начинает двигаться так, как его учили. Бёдра, пресс, изгиб талии, его руки скользят вверх и вниз по его собственному телу, а глаза не отрываются от Романа. Он прикусывает губу, и внимание Романа тут же смещается, отслеживая малейшее движение. 

Когда он поворачивается на коленях Романа, спиной к его груди, то одной рукой тянется назад, чтобы пропустить его волосы сквозь пальцы, а Роман нарушает правило "не трогать танцоров" и проводит руками в перчатках по его бёдрам. Джейсон знает, что лучше не протестовать. 

По-видимому, Зас этого не знает. 

От него волнами исходит недовольство, он постукивает ногой по полу, и становящиеся громче звуки отвлекают Романа и Джейсона друг от друга. Когда Джейсон оглядывается, Зас сидит, скрестив руки на груди, на противоположном краю дивана, как будто боится, что коснувшись Джейсона, он чем-то заразится. На его лице застыло злобное выражение, он наблюдает за Джейсоном суженными глазами, словно ища повод вскочить и ударить его. 

\- Тебе скучно, Виктор? - спрашивает Роман. Его дыхание сзади щекочет шею Джейсона, так что по коже бегут мурашки. 

\- Просто думаю, что мы будем делать со Скиверсом и его ребятами, - говорит Зас. Не похоже, что он раздражён именно этим, но Джейсон предпочитает промолчать. 

Роман смеётся, и Джейсон ощущает, как прижавшаяся к его спине грудь поднимается и опускается, чувствует запах алкоголя в чужом дыхании. 

\- Я же сказал, что мы с этим разберёмся. Повеселись немного, ладно? Птенчик, иди помоги мистеру Засу расслабиться. 

Сказав это, он шлёпает Джейсона по заднице, и Джейсон замирает, ожидая конца этого странного разговора. Зас пристально смотрит на Романа, слегка выпрямившись. 

\- Босс, я не... - начинает Зас, но Роман останавливает его взмахом руки. 

\- Да ладно тебе. Ты так много работал, - затем он снова обращается к Джейсону, в его словах чувствуется нажим, - иди. Порадуй его. 

Он знает, что если Роману потребуется повторить эту команду ещё раз, ему не поздоровится, поэтому он послушно слезает с его колен и ползёт через диван, чтобы сократить расстояние между собой и Засом. Тот всё ещё выглядит недовольным, но распрямляет руки, неохотно кладя одну на подлокотник, а другую на спинку дивана. 

Джейсон не уверен, что он ненавидит больше: танцевать для Романа или танцевать для Заса. Глаза последнего враждебно прожигают его, челюсти сжаты, тело напряжено. Джейсон проводит руками по груди Заса, покачиваясь и вращая бёдрами, но меньше чем через минуту после начала танца Зас отворачивается от него и смотрит прямо на Романа. 

Роман делает недовольный жест рукой. 

\- Всё в порядке, Виктор. Не стесняйся. Ты можешь прикоснуться. 

Когда Зас всё ещё остаётся неподвижным, он становится более настойчивым. 

\- Ну же. 

Выглядит это так, словно Роман наказывает его за что-то. Джейсон делает мысленную заметку присмотреться к ним повнимательнее. Если существует какой-то конфликт, этим можно воспользоваться. 

Затем большие грубые руки Заса хватают его за бока, и он отодвигает эту мысль подальше. Он старается не думать о том, скольких эти руки лишили жизни и сколько удовольствия получил Зас от каждого перерезанного горла. Зас сейчас нехорошо поглядывает на шею Джейсона, словно представляет его в роли своей очередной жертвы. Возможно, ещё и с отрезанным лицом. 

\- Он просто чудо, правда? - спрашивает Роман спустя несколько минут. 

Когда Джейсон оглядывается, Роман усмехается, его ноги скрещены, он полулежит, положив локоть на спинку дивана, а голову на плечо. Его тело повёрнуто к ним так, что невозможно не увидеть выступающий через брюки контур его твёрдого члена. 

\- Сойдёт. 

Если бы это сказал кто-то другой, а не Зас, Джейсон мог бы обидеться. 

\- О, не надо так грубить, - мягко упрекает его Роман. Он поднимает палец и указывает на пол. - Милый птенчик, почему бы тебе не встать на колени и не помочь ему снять это напряжение? Ты был так _зол_ в последнее время, Виктор. 

Он и Зас начинают говорить одновременно, Джейсон задыхается от неожиданности и возмущения, Зас протестует более связно. Роман затыкает их обоих, быстро закатывая глаза и взмахивая запястьем. 

\- А ну тихо. Слишком много драмы из-за такой мелочи. Птичка Джей… 

Он бросает взгляд вниз, на пространство между ног Заса. Сообщение более чем понятно, но это не значит, что Джейсон сдастся без боя. 

\- Я... я никогда... 

\- Что никогда? Не был с мужчиной? - тон Романа и то, как его взгляд опять скользит по телу Джейсона, говорит о его сомнениях. 

Джейсон чувствует, что краснеет. 

\- Не- никогда вот так. Не перед кем-то. 

Роман одаривает его своей чёртовой улыбкой. 

\- Ну, всё когда-нибудь случается в первый раз. 

Джейсон не шевелится. Его последний шанс - это надежда на то, что Зас тоже продолжит упираться, но похоже, он не собирается дальше противиться воле Романа. Он подталкивает Джейсона вниз, и тому ничего не остаётся, кроме как опуститься на колени. 

_Это ради миссии. Это ради миссии._ Он продолжает повторять это снова и снова про себя, чтобы отвлечься от того факта, что он устроился между ног садиста и убийцы. Он медлит, водя ладонями вверх и вниз по бёдрам Заса, скорее вытирая вспотевшие ладони, чем лаская. 

Видимо, он слишком долго возится, потому что Роман раздражённо спрашивает: 

\- Ты уверен, что делал это раньше, малыш? 

_Я же уже сказал!_

\- П-простите, Мистер С., - его взгляд мечется между лицом Романа и собственными коленями, и Джейсон может только надеяться, что он кажется достаточно невинным и извиняющимся. - Я просто... я всё ещё привыкаю к этому. К тому, что на меня смотрят. 

\- Ох. Малыш, - воркует Роман и протягивает руку, чтобы заправить прядь волос ему за ухо. Он обманчиво нежен. - Тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Мы не сделаем тебе больно. Я обещаю. 

_Ну конечно._

\- Ладно, эм... ладно, - Джейсон кивает, этот жест не обязателен, но он очень хочет, чтобы Роман убрал руку с его головы. - Просто... Просто дайте мне знать, всё ли я делаю правильно. 

Роман ухмыляется: 

\- Я уверен, что ты прекрасно справишься, милый. 

Его ухмылка заставляет Джейсона вздрогнуть. Он старается подавить свою непроизвольную реакцию и поднимает руки к поясу Заса. Может быть, если он окажется недостаточно хорош, они заскучают и отпустят его. 

А может, просто убьют его. Шансы 50 на 50. 

Он расстёгивает ремень, затем пуговицу, затем медленно тянет вниз молнию, всё время пытаясь придумать, как выкрутиться. Ничего не приходит ему на ум, и он вынужден оттянуть вниз боксеры Заса, обнажая его наполовину твёрдый член. 

\- Поцелуй его, - командует Роман, когда Джейсон не сразу начинает двигаться. 

_Блять. Никакого выхода нет. Мы действительно делаем это, не так ли?_

Джейсон прерывисто вздыхает и склоняется, чтобы прижаться губами к верхушке ствола Заса. Он проходится поцелуями по всей длине до лобка с волосами цвета соли и перца, таких же как щетина на его лице. Кожей он ощущает, какие они жёсткие и грубые, и Зас здесь пахнет мускусом, который почти перебивает его одеколон. Такой же как у Романа. 

Он затылком чувствует тяжёлый взгляд Романа. Его голос низкий и хриплый, когда он говорит: 

\- Оближи его, милый птенчик. 

Ну это уже просто неприлично. Этот тон и эти слова не должны так возбуждать Джейсона. Отгоняя эти мысли, он следует приказу и облизывает член Заса по всей длине, и хмурит брови, когда на нижней стороне чувствует какой-то выступ. Он меняет положение своей руки, обхватившей чужой возбуждённый ствол, и теперь видит внушительный горизонтальный шрам на чувствительной плоти. 

Конечно же, этот парень решил покалечить собственный член. _Ну разумеется._

Джейсон старается не пялиться так явно, не выдать, что он заметил метку, ведь кто знает, как отреагирует Зас, так что он облизывает его член ещё пару раз, а затем берёт в рот. 

Очевидно, его усилий недостаточно, чтобы действительно _приподнять_ Засу настроение, но по крайней мере, так его не до конца отвердевший член помещается в рот. Джейсон сосёт, закрыв глаза и пытаясь игнорировать мир вокруг себя. Было бы легче притворяться, что он делает это для кого-то другого, если б не этот проклятый шрам, но он старается изо всех сил. 

Зас едва ли издаёт хоть какие-то звуки. Опять же, Джейсона это бы расстроило, будь это кто-то другой, кто-то, кому он бы хотел угодить. Но в этой ситуации и с этим человеком, он хочет только того, чтобы отсутствие у Заса нужной реакции вынудило Романа прекратить это. 

Его надеждам не суждено сбыться. Проходит уже много времени, и его челюсть затекает, но член Заса всё же твердеет у него во рту до такой степени, что Джейсон больше не может вобрать его в себя до конца. Это не самый внушительный размер, с которым ему приходилось иметь дело, но он определённо велик в обхвате, особенно в полностью эрегированном состоянии. Джейсон даёт себе возможность немного передохнуть, но совсем остановиться не может, так что он соскальзывает с члена Заса и опускается губами и языком вниз, чтобы приласкать его яйца. Жёсткие волосы - не самое лучшее, что побывало у него во рту, но по крайней мере, Зас знает, что такое личная гигиена. Это самый приятный комплимент, который Джейсон готов ему сделать. 

\- Виктор, ты всё ещё выглядишь скучающим, - говорит Роман почти жалобно. Джейсон поднимает глаза, и действительно, Зас откинул голову на спинку дивана, нетерпеливо барабаня пальцами по подлокотнику. - Не обязательно быть таким пассивным. Я уверен, что наш очаровательный птенчик выдержит немного грубости, не правда ли, малыш? 

Это не тот вопрос, на который он может ответить "нет", Джейсон это понимает. Поэтому он просто кивает, стараясь не выглядеть таким же испуганным, каким он себя чувствует. 

Может быть, Зас чует его страх и это его возбуждает. Может быть, он просто хочет устроить шоу для Романа. В любом случае, получив разрешение, он открывает Джейсону рот большим пальцем и запихивает член ему в глотку, положив тяжёлую руку на затылок. По-видимости ощущения власти достаточно, чтобы наконец вызвать у Заса реакцию, его губы изгибаются, он скалится, сверкая золотыми зубами, и начинает толкаться в неподатливый рот, без предупреждения вбиваясь до упора. 

Сперва Джейсон давится. У любого на его месте была бы такая реакция, не каждый день бездушные ублюдки без капли эмпатии используют твоё горло как безотказный навороченный мастурбатор. Слюна стекает по его подбородку, но Засу нет до этого дела, он хмыкает, явно наслаждаясь его дискомфортом, и как ни в чём не бывало продолжает. Джейсон сжимает в кулаках ткань его брюк, пытается выровнять дыхание и подавить рвотный рефлекс. Ему не нужно много времени, чтобы расслабить горло и справиться с попытками своего организма расстаться с ужином. 

Засу это, похоже, не нравится. Или, может быть, ему это слишком нравится. Какова бы ни была причина, он насильно прижимает к себе голову Джейсона и удерживает в таком положении. Нос Джейсона упирается ему в лобок, губы и горло сжимают его член. 

Зас держит его. 

И держит. 

И держит, пока Джейсон не потеряет счёт секундам. Кажется, это продолжается уже вечность, его зрение начинает расплываться. Это длится так долго, что он теряется и начинает вырываться, бьёт раскрытыми ладонями по бёдрам Заса, пытается отползти, суча коленями и носками туфель по полу, внезапно ставшему невероятно скользким. Он задыхается и борется за каждый крошечный вдох, но и этого оказывается недостаточно, он почти не может дышать, и в его замутненном разуме мелькает мысль о том, что он имеет все шансы умереть здесь и сейчас, задохнувшись насмерть от члена психованного убийцы. Может, это был их план с самого начала, поиграться с ним всласть, а затем прикончить, добавив ещё один шрам к обширной коллекции Заса. 

Может быть, его метка будет располагаться рядом с той, что уже на его члене. В этом есть какая-то больная логика. 

Он не ожидает, что голос Роман будет его спасением: 

\- Ну же, Виктор, отпусти его. Он уже посинел. 

Зас только усмехается. Он не двигается ещё несколько секунд, но Джейсон чувствует, что над его головой происходит какой-то невербального разговор, и, наконец, давление на его череп ослабевает. Он отстраняется, кашляя и давясь, когда изо всех сил пытается втянуть воздух в свои опустевшие лёгкие. 

\- Я сожалею об этом, - говорит Роман, и Джейсон едва слышит его за звоном в своих ушах. - Бывает, что Виктор иногда... _слишком увлекается_. 

Хотя в его глазах стоят слёзы, Джейсон отмахивается от извинений, делая вид, что это не имеет большого значения. Другой рукой он потирает больное горло, всё ещё слишком тяжело дыша и кашляя, чтобы иметь возможность заговорить. 

\- Он и двух минут не продержался, - пренебрежительно цедит Зас, в его голосе, разумеется, ни капли раскаяния. - Надо было мне оставить его там, босс. Может и научился бы чему, а? Пока он ни на что не годен. 

Джейсон прищуривается. Он хочет сказать, что две минуты - это чертовски хорошее время, что он мог бы выдержать больше при должных тренировках, но он держит свои протесты при себе. Он точно не хочет подать Роману идею проверить его пределы. 

\- Да ладно тебе придираться, - Роман широким жестом достаёт из нагрудного кармана платок и протягивает его Джейсону. Он сочетается с костюмом и украшен такой же здоровенной и вызывающей монограммой _РСБ_ что и перчатки. - Держи. Приведи себя в порядок. 

Джейсон подчиняется, вытирая слюну с лица, шеи и груди. Он собирается вернуть платок, но Роман морщит нос от отвращения. 

\- Оставь себе. 

_Отлично. Спасибо. Я буду лелеять его всю оставшуюся жизнь_ , думает Джейсон. Даже его внутренний голос уже пришёл в себя. Не зная, куда можно деть испачканный платок, он засовывает его за пазуху. 

\- Он нихрена не умеет, - говорит Зас, глядя на него сверху вниз и небрежно обхватив рукой основание своего члена. - Мы должны вышвырнуть его вон. Пусть ужасает своими навыками кого-нибудь другого. 

\- Нет, - прерывает его Роман. - Я с ним ещё не закончил. Малыш, ты когда-нибудь экспериментировал со своей задницей? 

Джейсон знал, что сейчас произойдёт нечто подобное, но этот вопрос всё равно застаёт его врасплох. Он чувствует, как непроизвольно вспыхивает его лицо, и говорит себе, что это определённо придаст достоверности его актёрской игре. 

\- Ну, - он сглатывает, переводя взгляд с одного мужчины на другого, судорожно соображая, какой ответ будет более правильным. - Я имею в виду, ну... иногда. 

\- Да? - Роман ёрзает на своём месте, одной рукой поглаживая себя. - И как же? 

Смотреть ему прямо сейчас в глаза - это уже слишком. Джейсон опускает взгляд вниз, на себя - и с ужасом понимает, что он возбуждён. И это чертовски хорошо видно сквозь тонкую ткань узких шорт. 

\- Он задал тебе грёбаный вопрос, - рявкает Зас, когда Джейсон недостаточно быстро отвечает. 

\- Зас, всё в порядке. Джей... - Роман улыбается и протягивает руку, чтобы пальцем в перчатке приподнять подбородок Джейсона. - Не волнуйся. Тебе не нужно смущаться, мы все здесь друзья. Папочка очень хорошо умеет хранить секреты. 'кей? 

Его голос нежен, а тон заботлив, но это " _'кей_ "… это что-то вроде вербального тика, который Джейсон заметил у Романа. Это то, что он говорит, когда заканчивает разговор и не собирается принимать ни аргументов, ни возражений. Этакое тонко завуалированное " _делай, что я говорю, иначе..._ " 

Он заставляет себя кивнуть. Невозможно больше тянуть время, если он хочет сохранить своё прикрытие. 

\- ...я делаю это пальцами, - признаётся Джейсон, и именно оттого, что это правда, его щёки краснеют ещё сильнее. - И я, эм. У меня есть игрушки. 

Роман жадно оглядывает его, и Джейсон чувствует этот липкий взгляд даже теми участками своего тела, которые скрыты его паршивым подобием одежды. 

\- А что это за игрушки? 

\- Вибраторы,- Джейсон облизывает губы. - И п-пара фаллоимитаторов. Это всё. 

Судя по довольному выражению лица Романа, это был правильный ответ. Он повторяет за Джейсоном, его влажный язык ненадолго выглядывает из-за зубов. Он снова заправляет выбившуюся прядь за ухо Джейсона, а затем убирает руку. 

\- Значит, тебе нравится делать себе приятно, - говорит он. - Но ты такой застенчивый... Бедный малыш. Я думаю, мы можем помочь ему с этим, не так ли, мистер Зас? 

\- Там, на шесте, он не казался таким застенчивым, - недовольный тон Заса никуда не делся, хотя теперь он медленно поглаживает себя сам, поддерживая эрекцию. - Я думаю, он просто притворяется. Посмотри, как у него стоит. 

Джейсон до этого дня и не знал, что способен краснеть так сильно, он почти ненавидит себя за то, что не может контролировать своё возбуждение, к которому сейчас прикованы чужие взгляды. Он закрывает глаза и кусает губы. _Это ради миссии. Только ради этого. В конце концов, когда империя Чёрной Маски будет в руинах, это будет стоить того._

\- С таким-то румянцем? Нет, я думаю, что он говорит правду, - раздаётся странный звук, как будто Роман рукой в кожаной перчатке хлопнул Заса по закрытому тканью плечу. - Иди. Принеси смазку. 

\- Босс? Ты действительно думаешь...? 

\- Я сказал, _иди_ , Виктор. 

Они оба знают, что означает _этот_ тон. Джейсон уверен, многие перед своей смертью слышали именно этот громкий голос, именно такую прерывистую интонацию, как будто Роман едва сдерживается, чтобы не закричать. И он открывает глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, что Зас встаёт и выуживает ключ из маленького нагрудного кармана своей уродливой полосатой рубашки. Он направляется с ним к столу, и оттуда раздаётся щелчок и скрип выдвигаемого ящика стола. 

Ключ от стола у Заса. Ну разумеется, сраный ключ от стола у Заса. 

Джейсон уже думает о том, как бы его стащить, но тут замечает, что Роман указывает ему на низкий столик из красного дерева, располагающийся прямо за ним. 

\- Садись. 

Он не понимает, что его ноги дрожат, пока не поднимается с пола. Присев на холодное дерево, Джейсон пытается успокоиться. _Это всего лишь секс. Ничего страшного. Это просто секс._

Хорошо, что он не слишком глубоко погрузился в свои мысли, потому что тогда он, вероятно, не услышал бы едва слышное бормотание Заса: 

\- Лови. 

Позади раздаётся тончайший _свист_ , и только годы тренировок спасают его от участи получить по голове бутылкой смазки. Ему даже не пришлось оборачиваться, чтобы поймать её. 

Роману это нравится. Его глаза искрятся весельем, и он хлопает в ладоши: 

\- Молодец, птенчик! Кто же знал, что ты у нас такой талантливый мальчик? 

Он чувствует на себе свирепый взгляд Заса ещё до того, как тот появляется в его поле зрения. Зас возвращается, придерживая расстёгнутые брюки, но ключ уже исчез. _Чёрт подери!.._ Джейсон даже не успел посмотреть, убрал ли он его обратно в карман или положил ещё куда-то. 

Когда Зас снова садится, он устраивается вплотную к Роману. Опускает руку на диван за его спиной, и этот жест до боли напоминает то жуткое клише вот-я-потягиваюсь-и-упс-моя-рука-уже-на-спинке-твоего-кресла, которому продолжают следовать неопытные подростки на последних рядах кинотеатров. Его ревность и собственничество _до боли_ очевидны, и Джейсон задаётся вопросом, знает ли о его чувствах Роман, или он не способен видеть дальше своего прекрасного отражения в зеркале. 

\- Давай посмотрим на тебя без этого тряпья, милашка, - говорит Роман. - Раздевайся. Но медленно. 

Джейсон провёл в клубе достаточно времени, чтобы понимать, что это значит. Он прикусывает губу и стягивает шорты вниз ровно настолько, чтобы дать Роману мельком увидеть под ними определённо женские трусики. Затем он подтягивает шорты на место, встаёт со стола и разворачивается спиной к зрителям. Ему по-прежнему совсем не комфортно, но он знает, как выглядит со стороны, покачивая бёдрами и демонстрируя задницу. Он даже знает, сколько стоит такое зрелище. 

Он дразнится ещё немного и, засунув большие пальцы за пояс, стягивает шорты вниз, чтобы показать стринги. Оглядывается через плечо, чтобы увидеть их реакцию, и, естественно, Зас продолжает смотреть на него как на таракана, которого ему не терпится раздавить, но Роман... глаза Романа приклеены к его заднице. На его губах застыла отвратительная, вульгарная ухмылка, от которой Джейсон должен покрыться холодным потом. 

И вместо этого чувствует только жар, разгорающийся во всём его теле. 

Золотистая ткань скользит туда-сюда, с каждым движением открывая больше кожи. Он склоняется, опираясь одной рукой об стол, и смотрит на Романа притворно невинными голубыми глазами. 

\- Вот так...? 

\- Да, малыш, - Роман неторопливо меняет позу и тянется рукой вниз, чтобы сжать себя между ног. - Вот так. 

Больше тянуть время нельзя. Джейсон, наконец, совсем стягивает шорты, переступает ногами и, подцепив ткань носком туфли, подкидывает её в воздух и ловит с привычной лёгкостью. Крутя шорты вокруг пальца, он снова садится. Кожу его практически голой задницы холодит деревянная столешница, и он чувствует себя непристойно обнаженным теперь, когда его член прикрыт лишь крошечным треугольником полупрозрачного белья. 

Это ненормально, не так ли? Выступать для этих отвратительных людей и получать от этого удовольствие? Он уже испытывал возбуждение раньше, во время танцев, но это другое. Трясти задницей для пьяных незнакомцев - это не то же самое, что сосать член в офисе своего босса, который тащится от пыток. 

\- Раздвинь ноги, - командует Роман, его голос дрожит, но сила из приказного тона никуда не делась. - Подними их наверх, на стол. Покажись папочке как следует. 

Джейсон делает, как ему приказывают, отложив свои шорты. Его каблуки щёлкают, когда он подтягивает ступни к себе, широко расставив ноги. И чёрт возьми, это безумие, как сильно его член пульсирует просто от того, что он слушает требовательный голос Романа и чувствует на себе его голодный взгляд. Даже Зас всё ещё медленно поглаживает свой член, и теперь он обнимает Романа за талию, уже не скрываясь. 

Окей. Ладно, он действительно собирается это сделать. Он собирается показать себя всего парочке чокнутых злодеев. Осталось не так много того, что они не видели, но есть нечто невероятно интимное в том, чтобы обнажить сжатое отверстие ануса, отодвинув трусики в сторону. Он чисто выбрит для выступления, за исключением небольшого, подстриженного участка у основания члена. Вся остальная кожа гладкая и безволосая, чего никогда с ним не было, пока он не пришёл в это проклятое место. 

Кажется, Роману это нравится, если судить по тому, как он облизывает губы. 

Джейсон не знает, что заставляет его действовать, не дожидаясь приказа, но он ловит себя на том, что облизывает пальцы и опускает их вниз, чтобы потереть свою дырку. Из его лёгких вырывается тихий вздох, он всегда отличался особой чувствительностью, но теперь, когда за ним наблюдают, это переходит всякие границы. Он никогда не считал себя эксгибиционистом - в их семье только Дик страдал этим делом - но он горит желанием, о котором и не подозревал, пока не оказался голым перед этими двумя психопатами. 

\- Ах ты шлюшка, - рычит Роман, крепче сжимая очертания своего члена. - Тебе ведь это нравится, правда? Нравится играть со своей милой маленькой дырочкой? 

Джейсон тяжело и прерывисто выдыхает, чтобы не застонать. Его пальцы двигаются крошечными кругами вокруг сомкнутого отверстия, только поддразнивая, ещё не заходя дальше. Он не может поверить, что делает это. Не может поверить, что он этим _наслаждается_. 

Ну, может быть, "наслаждается" - это слишком громкое слово. Его тело, безусловно, радуется такому вниманию. Но его разум? Ему это совсем не нравится. Он отказывается испытывать удовольствие. Его сердце так стучит и голова кружится от того, что он трогает себя, даже если обычно это не так остро чувствуется. 

Роман, этот хренов ублюдок, точно знает, что сказать: 

\- Я хочу посмотреть, как ты будешь трахать свою тугую попку, - говорит он. - Делай это так, как ты делаешь, когда остаёшься совсем один. Покажи папочке, что тебе нравится. 

Если бы он был совсем один, то, конечно, не раздвигал бы ноги так широко, пока не почувствует, как напрягаются его мышцы. Он бы не прижимался задницей к твёрдому столу. Но он всё равно слушается, тянется за смазкой... 

\- Подожди, подожди, подожди, - Роман поднимает руку, останавливая его. - Сначала сними трусики. 

На этот раз ноги Джейсона дрожат ещё сильнее, когда он поднимает их, ложась спиной на стол. Он стягивает стринги, а затем снова садится, обнажённый ниже пояса, за исключением золотых туфель. 

Он сам не знает, что на него нашло. Наверное, провёл слишком много бессонных ночей за раздеванием. Но он раскручивает трусики вокруг указательного пальца, и бросает их в лицо Роману. 

Зас ловит их как раз перед тем, как они попадут в цель, выхватывая их прямо из воздуха быстрее, чем Джейсон может моргнуть. _Похоже, я тут не единственный, у кого есть рефлексы._

Взгляд тёмных глаз Заса _убийственен_ , словно он собирается встать и прикончить его за ужасное преступление, коим является почти-попадание клочка кружев и лент в лицо Романа, и Джейсона спасает только то, что Роман ловит Заса за запястье и останавливает его. С пылающим лицом Джейсон наблюдает, как Роман притягивает к себе руку Заса и прижимает нос к его кулаку, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох. 

Чёрт бы его побрал. Джейсон никогда не думал, что его так возбудит вид кого-то, обнюхивающего его нижнее белье. 

\- Ты так хорошо пахнешь, птенчик, - вкрадчиво говорит Роман низким рокочущим тенором. В его глазах есть что-то такое, чего раньше не было, та его сторона, которую он редко показывает, когда находится в клубе, болтая с важными гостями и цедя мартини. - Не правда ли, Зас? 

Он прижимает кулак Заса к его покрытому шрамами лицу, и тот, явно не пребывающий в таком же восторге как Роман, послушно вдыхает запах Джейсона.

\- Ты пахнешь лучше, - ворчит он. 

\- Это не то, что я спрашивал, - говорит Роман, ответ Заса не злит его, он улыбается. - Маленький птенчик намочил трусики, а? Уже течёшь для папочки? 

Джейсон откидывает голову назад и крепко зажмуривается, его тело сотрясает дрожь. _Твою мать._

Это просто пиздец какой-то. Он так возбуждён. Трясущимися руками он снова хватает бутылку смазки (наполовину пустую, так что кто знает, как часто Роман занимается здесь подобными вещами). Ему надо просто покончить с этим и убираться отсюда, пока он не сделал того, о чём действительно пожалеет. Роман хрипло смеётся, и Джейсон дрожит от желания, надеясь, что не заработает какой-нибудь рефлекс Павлова. 

\- Такой нетерпеливый, да? Всё в порядке, - говорит Роман своим покровительственным, фальшиво-заботливым тоном. - Давай, трахни эту тугую маленькую пизду. Папочка хочет посмотреть. 

К тому времени, как Роман заканчивает фразу, скользкие пальцы Джейсона уже на месте. Он прерывисто вздыхает, потирая ими дырочку, смазывая себя как следует, пока не расслабляется настолько, чтобы просунуть внутрь один палец. 

В течение нескольких мгновений единственными звуками в комнате остаются влажное скольжение его пальца, входящего и выходящего, и его собственное затруднённое дыхание. Он запрокидывает голову и закрывает глаза, не в силах дольше смотреть на Романа и Заса. Даже едва слышимые звуки трения кожи о ткань и тихие стоны Романа осложняют ему дело. 

Джейсон вдавливает второй палец рядом с первым. Он чувствует жжение и растяжение и поступательными движениями пропихивает пальцы глубже, сгибая их так, чтобы попасть по пучку нервов. У него всегда была чувствительная простата, он почти кончил себе на живот меньше чем за две минуты, когда в первый раз исследовал своё тело вот так. Это так горячо, так интенсивно и ни на что не похоже, что никакая дрочка с этим и рядом не стояла. 

Другой рукой он крепко сжимает край стола, впиваясь ногтями в дерево. Временно забыв, где он находится, он засовывает внутрь третий палец и жёстко давит сцепленными пальцами на простату, с нажимом проводя по ней снова и снова. Его бёдра покачиваются, пытаясь насадиться на ласкающую руку сильнее, и он смутно осознает, что человек, стонущий и хнычущий, - _это он сам_. Его член истекает предэякулятом, и он может почувствовать, как прохладные капли стекают по стволу к гладким яйцам. 

\- Чёрт возьми, _посмотри на меня_. 

Джейсон этого не хочет. Он скулит, чуть ли не всхлипывает, боясь того, что почувствует, если подчинится приказу. Он возбуждён сильнее, чем когда-либо в своей жизни, и всё из-за _грёбаного Романа Сайониса._

Но разве у него есть выбор? Смаргивая слёзы, он заставляет себя поднять глаза, тяжело и прерывисто дыша. Рука Заса сползла с талии Романа на его бедро, пальцы нетерпеливо мнут скрытую тёмной тканью плоть, совсем рядом с выдающейся выпуклостью в паху. И, боже, она чертовски огромная. Джейсон даже не может утешить себя мыслью, что Роман подался в криминальные авторитеты, чтобы властью и деньгами компенсировать наличие крошечного члена. В мире действительно нет никакой долбаной справедливости. 

Он рад, что не существует такой суперспособности, как возможность сожрать кого-то взглядом. Роман смотрит на него жадно и голодно, словно лис, готовый вонзить зубы в кролика, и Джейсон с таким же успехом мог бы сейчас дергать пушистым хвостиком.

Зас ловит Романа за подбородок и пытается повернуть его голову к себе и поцеловать. Роман позволяет ему это, но через несколько секунд отворачивается, и Засу ничего не остаётся, кроме как впиться губами в его шею. Другая рука Заса наконец скользит между ног Романа, и ресницы Романа трепещут в ответ на чужое прикосновение, он не сводит глаз с Джейсона. 

\- Если я сейчас же не остановлюсь, то кончу, - выдыхает Джейсон голосом на несколько октав выше, чем обычно. Он чувствует себя грязным и липким, ощущает пот на своей коже и смазку под задницей. Он отчаянно прижимается бёдрами к своей руке и, не в силах сдерживаться, стонет в такт отрывистому ритму. 

У Романа загораются глаза. 

\- Ты можешь кончить, не прикасаясь к члену? Я хочу посмотреть. 

Зас что-то громко бормочет ему в шею, и Джейсон не может расслышать его из-за издаваемого им самим шума, но ему кажется, что Зас говорит: "Он не особенный." 

Он не принимает это близко к сердцу. Он сомневается, что принял бы сейчас хоть какие оскорбления близко к сердцу, он зашёл слишком далеко, чтобы беспокоиться о таких вещах. 

\- _Папочка_ , - он не уверен, что заставило его сказать это, но как только он это делает, его член непроизвольно вздрагивает, блестящая капля предэякулята, словно большая бусина срывается с кончика и падает на живот. Влажные звуки его пальцев, жёстко и быстро трахающих его задницу - это почти всё, что он может услышать, кроме его собственного хныканья. - О-о-ох, блять-дерьмо-папочка...! 

\- Посмотри на папочку, _посмотри на меня_ , - громко приказывает Роман. 

Джейсон встречается с ним взглядом, смотрит ему прямо в глаза, видит, что Зас засунул руку в теперь уже расстёгнутые брюки Романа. Он покусывает шею Романа очень аккуратно, чтобы не оставить следов, прихватывает кожу зубами, а затем, сразу же, губами. Он полностью сосредоточен на этом, его член влажно блестит от предэякулята и мерцающей золотой пыли для выступления, которой Джейсон его случайно запачкал. 

Джейсон замечает толстую розовую головку члена Романа, торчащего из его брюк, и этого зрелища достаточно, чтобы он кончил. Одна из его ног почти соскальзывает со стола, когда всё его тело пульсирует и дрожит, мышцы его задницы сдавливают пальцы, пока Джейсон безжалостно продолжает двигать ими внутри себя. Его запястье болит, лёгкие горят, ресницы тяжелеют от слёз, но он не останавливается, даже излившись себе на живот. 

После оргазма он замедляется, движения его пальцев становятся лёгкими и неторопливыми. Он подрагивает от каждого прикосновения, его член дёргается, словно пытаясь исторгнуть ещё больше спермы, и это настолько _слишком_ , что у него звенит в ушах. 

Тяжело дыша на этом проклятом столе, вытаскивая пальцы из своей дырки, он наконец начинает осознавать чудовищность того, что он только что сделал. 

_Я трогал себя перед Чёрной Маской. Я сосал член Виктора Заса. Они только что видели, как я кончил, трахнув себя в задницу._

_Мне это понравилось._

Он мотает головой, как будто это поможет ему забыть последние двадцать или около того минут. Но не тут-то было. Когда он останавливается, Зас и Роман всё ещё там, всё ещё смотрят на него - ну, по крайней мере, Роман точно. 

Он хватает Заса за запястье, чтобы остановить его руку на своём члене. Зас раздражённо фыркает, но покладисто удерживает кулак на месте. 

\- Оставайся в таком положении, - говорит Роман, и его голос дрожит от похоти. - Я собираюсь трахнуть тебя, милый птенчик. 

О, нет. Нет-нет-нет. Он просто _не может_... он не может... Это совершенно ни в какие рамки не лезет. Он уже _кончил_ , бога ради. Джейсон открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но тут Зас _рычит_ , действительно впиваясь зубами в шею Романа, золотые зубы резко выделяются на покрасневшей коже. 

\- Виктор, _Виктор_ , - скулит Роман, толкая Заса в грудь, но явно не слишком сильно, как будто ему и не особо больно. - Виктор, никаких отметин, ты _нннх_ \- ты же знаешь.… 

\- _Босс_ , - это единственное, что вырывается изо рта Заса, когда он разжимает челюсти, только для того чтобы наброситься на губы Романа голодным поцелуем. Он дрочит Роману, как будто хочет, чтобы тот кончил, чтобы у того не было даже малейшего шанса трахнуть Джейсона. 

Это продолжается ещё минуту, но Роман в конечном итоге оттаскивает от себя Заса за волосы. Удивительно, что у него получилось за них ухватиться, и он даже держится достаточно крепко, чтобы склонить голову Заса набок и что-то прошептать ему на ухо. Слишком тихо, чтобы расслышать, и его рот скрыт из виду, так что Джейсон понятия не имеет, о чём говорит Роман. Но что бы это ни было, глаза Заса темнеют, подёрнутые пеленой желания. 

\- Ладно, - неохотно соглашается он. - _Ладно_. 

Роман отстраняется, улыбаясь так сладко, как только может такой человек как он. 

\- Хороший мальчик. Ты ведь знаешь, что ты мой лучший мальчик, да? 

Зас ухмыляется и кидает в Джейсона высокомерный _"я выиграл"_ взгляд. Как будто ему не плевать. Они могут трахать друг друга, пока ноги не отнимутся, если позволят ему уйти и отмыться от мерзкого ощущения их взглядов на себе. 

Роман чмокает Заса в губы, затем встаёт и делает шаг в сторону Джейсона. Джейсон напрягается, вжимаясь в поверхность стола. 

\- Подождите, я... э-э-э... подождите, - он сглатывает, с опаской косясь на член Романа, который теперь, без руки Заса, прекрасно видно, он вызывающе торчит из штанов, толстый и твёрдый, с тщательно ухоженными волосами у основания. - Нет, я... я думаю, что мне... мне правда не следует этого делать. 

Роман протягивает руку и обхватывает его лицо с обезоруживающей нежностью. 

\- Ого. И почему нет, малыш? 

_Потому что ты чокнутый урод, который должен гнить в Аркхеме до конца своей жалкой жизни._

\- Я... это немного слишком, Вам не кажется? Я имею в виду, Вы - мой босс… 

Роман смеётся, громко и раскатисто. 

\- Немного поздновато для этого, птенчик. Посмотри, что ты со мной сделал... ты должен взять на себя ответственность за это. 

_Это же ты заставил меня сделать всё это!_ Джейсон хочет кричать, хочет сказать ему, чтобы он отвалил, Джейсон совсем не хочет почувствовать его здоровенный хрен в себе. _Определённо нет._

Он принимает ответственное решение, чтобы попытаться смягчить ситуацию. Проглатывает комок в горле и спрашивает: 

\- М-можно я Вам отсосу? 

\- _Ох_ , - Роман улыбается и гладит его по щеке. - Конечно, можно, малыш. 

Джейсон судорожно втягивает воздух и садится. Окей. Он может это сделать. Он уже отсосал Засу, какая теперь в общем-то разница? Роман хватает его за волосы на затылке и тянет голову к своему члену, и Джейсон обхватывает его всё ещё влажной рукой. 

Ему кажется, что кожа Романа горит, когда он прижимается губами к головке. Ему трудно обхватить ствол губами, но он справляется. Вбирая его в рот, он смотрит на Романа со слезами на глазах, жалобно изогнув брови, надеясь, что его притворная невинность заставит Романа кончить побыстрее. 

Первое время он держит руку вокруг основания, используя это как буфер, чтобы не заглатывать слишком глубоко. Он старательно работает языком, облизывает всю длину, стонет только для того, чтобы Роман почувствовал вибрации; он действительно нажимает на всё возможные педали и вспоминает всё, что умеет, ради этого ублюдка. И Роман, кажется, более чем доволен, он издаёт глубокие, низкие стоны. Его ресницы трепещут, и он запрокидывает голову, покачивая бёдрами, а потом его член неожиданно толкается в заднюю стенку горла Джейсона. 

\- Я знаю, что ты способен на большее, - говорит он, хрипло, почти угрожающе. Схватив Джейсона за запястье, он оттягивает его руку от себя и сильнее давит на затылок. - Давай же, возьми до конца. Ты такой симпатичный маленький хуесос, да? 

Несмотря на то, что он совсем недавно кончил, Джейсон испытывает ещё один укол возбуждения. Проклятье, почему, чёрт возьми, эти грязные разговорчики так на него действуют? Его предыдущие связи были довольно молчаливыми или ограниченными обычными "трахни меня, сильнее, да, да". _Это_... это что-то иное. 

Роман рычит над ним, и этот опасный и возбуждающий звук заставляет Джейсона истекать слюной. Он немного нежнее Заса, по крайней мере Джейсон не задыхается и не давится, что очень хорошо, потому что он сомневается, что у Романа найдётся хотя бы капля жалости для кого-то, кого стошнило ему на член. Даже если Роман такого более чем заслуживает. 

Из-за его спины Джейсон слышит, как скрипит диван, когда Зас встаёт. Через секунду он уже рядом с Романом, прижимается к нему сбоку, всегда источающий угрозу, всегда готовый защитить его. 

\- Интересно, как много он может выдержать, - говорит он, сжимая свой член. Ни его тон, ни само предложение не сулит Джейсону ничего хорошего. 

Роман хмыкает и, прищурившись, ещё раз оглядывает его с головы до ног. 

\- Ммм. Очень хороший вопрос, мистер Зас. Птичка Джей, открой-ка ротик пошире. 

Он за волосы стаскивает Джейсона со своего члена, и, хотя больше всего на свете Джейсон хочет сделать их евнухами при помощи собственных зубов, он слушается приказа. Он понимает, что сейчас произойдёт, когда Зас приближается к нему, потираясь своим членом о член Романа. А затем они оба толкаются в его рот. 

Естественно, они в него не помещаются. Но они, кажется, довольны тем, как растягиваются его губы и щеки, пытаясь обхватить хотя бы первые пару дюймов, пока он беспомощно пускает слюни, раскрыв рот до предела. Роман отговорил Заса от удушения Джейсона, но его планы могли и поменяться, так что, чтобы спасти себя от вывиха челюсти, Джейсон берёт их обоих в руки, надрачивая их члены, пока он ласкает языком головки. 

\- Он грёбаная шлюха, - говорит Зас, его голос звучит ниже, чем минуту назад. - Я же говорил тебе, босс. Посмотри, как блядски сильно ему это нравится. 

Джейсон сосёт им быстро и неаккуратно и стонет, издавая пошлые, влажные звуки, поскольку его губы не могут полностью сомкнуться вокруг них. Они горячие и тяжелые в его руках, шрам Заса постоянно напоминает о себе, неприятно скребясь о ладонь, вена на боку члена Романа пульсирует в такт с глухим тук-тук-тук его сердца. 

\- О, я это чувствую, - Роман проводит рукой по чёлке Джейсона, затем резко дёргает за неё, отрывая его от себя. - Если тебе это нравится, тебе понравится чувствовать меня в своей пизде, птенчик. Ложись. 

\- Подождите... - Джейсон пытается вырваться, чтобы ещё немного поработать ртом, заставить их кончить, прежде чем что-то ещё может случиться. - Подождите, сэр- 

\- Я же блять сказал, _ложись_. 

Светский лев и любитель вечеринок из клуба пропал. Здесь, в уединении своего кабинета, Роман снимает свою публичную маску приличия и демонстрирует часть своей истинной сущности. Он даже чем-то становится похож на настоящее животное, когда скалится вот так, обнажая идеальные зубы, а его зрачки расширяются до такой степени, что не видно радужки. Зас суёт руку в карман Романа и вытаскивает оттуда нож, который раскрывает очевидно привычным движением запястья. Он подносит изогнутое лезвие к шее Джейсона, металл холодит кожу под челюстью. 

\- Я бы его послушал, - Зас выглядит не менее хищно и опасно, ухмыляясь и голодно закусывая нижнюю губу. - Мы же не хотим никаких несчастных случаев, не так ли, птенчик? 

Вот значит как. Не то чтобы Джейсон позволил бы им изнасиловать кого-то, но здесь и сейчас, с ним... На секунду он представляет, что мог бы пнуть их прямо в их беззащитные члены, перегруппироваться и придумать новый план, но он знает, что есть выход поразумнее. 

_И ты этого хочешь,_ раздаётся тихий голосок у него в голове. 

_Я хочу, чтобы это закончилось,_ отвечает более здравомыслящий голос из глубины его разума. 

Он судорожно сглатывает, чувствуя, как острие ножа впивается ему в горло ещё глубже. Затем он откидывается обратно на стол, поддерживая себя на локтях, снова подтягивает ноги к себе и раздвигает их. 

\- Извините, я просто... - он прикусывает губу. Он точно знает, что сказать. - Вы такой _большой_. Я... я не знаю, поместится ли он. 

Роман смеётся и смотрит на Заса, который начинает смеяться вместе с ним. Джейсон предвидит, что будет дальше. 

\- Не волнуйся, малыш, - успокаивающе воркует Роман. - Мы сделаем так, чтобы поместился. 

_Бинго. Ну вот и всё. Так предсказуемо, Сайонис._

Он хотел бы иметь возможность насладиться чувством собственного превосходства немного дольше, но Роман явно не собирается позволять это и опускается на колени между его ног. Стол достаточно низкий, чтобы его член находился прямо напротив задницы Джейсона; Джейсон не удивился бы, узнав, что мебель заказывали именно с этой целью. 

Роман кивает ему на лубрикант: 

\- Давай это сюда. 

Когда Джейсон протягивает ему бутылку, Зас поднимает голову и смотрит на него своими тёмными безжалостными глазами. 

\- Можно даже трахнуть его как есть. Он и так достаточно смазан. 

\- Хочешь, чтобы я член себе натёр? Ну честное слово, Виктор, - Роман поднимает руку, и ему не нужно ни оглядываться, ни приказывать, Зас и так понимает, чего от него хотят, он стягивает с него перчатку и, пока Роман не смотрит, подносит её к лицу и делает глубокий вдох, не сводя глаз с Джейсона. - Не все любят боль так, как ты. 

\- Держу пари, что он как раз любит, - говорит Зас, пока Роман смазывает себя. - Этот птенчик здорово возбудился, пока давился моим членом. Он хочет, чтобы ему подрезали крылья. Я могу сделать это для тебя.

\- _Нет_ , - ворчит Роман. - В этом месяце мне уже пришлось приглашать сюда ковровщиков. Я больше не буду раскошеливаться, если ты испортишь ещё и этот. Это фризе. Его не так просто очистить. 

Когда внимание Романа сосредотачивается на впихивании своего члена в Джейсона, Зас закатывает глаза: 

\- Как скажешь, босс. 

Они ужасны, будничным тоном рассуждают о его убийстве и беспокоятся о коврах... у Джейсона болит от них голова. Впрочем, сейчас его волнует немного другая боль, когда член Романа начинает его растягивать. Он и раньше преувеличивал ради лести, но Роман правда большой. Чертовски больше, чем его пальцы, это точно - и делу не помогает то, что Джейсон уже кончил, его член всё ещё безвольно лежит между ног. Терпеть проникновение намного тяжелее, когда он не опьянён эндорфинами. 

Он шипит сквозь зубы и запрокидывает голову, но Роман хватает его за подбородок затянутой в перчатку рукой и насильно удерживает его в прежнем положении. 

\- Малыш. Смотри на меня, - говорит он более напряжённым голосом, чем минуту назад. Джейсон неохотно подчиняется, и только тогда Роман качает бёдрами, погружаясь больше чем наполовину внутрь. 

Жжётся настолько сильно, что Джейсон взвизгивает и дёргается. Это больше не игра. 

\- Ай, твою ж!.. 

\- Следи за _языком_ , - Роман бьёт его наотмашь достаточно сильно, чтобы оставить пылающий след _РСБ_ на его щеке. Он снова врывается внутрь, на этот раз ещё более грубо. - О-о-о, Птичка Джей. Ты так _туго_ меня сжимаешь. 

Джейсон задыхается, быстро моргая, чтобы звёзды перестали вспыхивать перед глазами. У него нет времени, чтобы прийти в себя, Роман начинает двигаться, мучая его каждым резким, эгоистичным толчком. Он задаётся вопросом, слышно ли снаружи, как Роман вытрахивает из него беспомощное, неконтролируемое ах-ах-аххх. 

Нет. Басы от музыки из клуба отдаются в столе и его позвоночнике, словно пошлый фоновый трек к песне, которую они сочиняют своими телами. Никто его не слышит. И даже будь это не так, он сомневается, что хоть кому-то было бы не всё равно. 

Он снова встречается взглядом с Засом, который пристально смотрит на него из-за спины Романа. Он водит кончиком ножа взад и вперед по своему члену, открыв рот в беззвучном стоне. Джейсон ненавидит себя за то, как его внезапно поражает желание слизать предэякулят с него. 

\- Босс, - выдыхает Зас. - Сейчас? 

\- Погоди, - говорит Роман. - Дай мне минуту, хочу насладиться этим как следует. 

Прежде чем Джейсон может задаться вопросом, что это значит, Роман меняет угол и трахает его так сильно, что он чувствует, как каждая фрикция выбивает воздух прямо из его лёгких. Роман словно разрывает его пополам, а когда случайно задевает простату, Джейсон дрожит всем телом, непроизвольно сжимаясь и причиняя себе боль. Его ноющий член подёргивается, извергая немного прозрачной жидкости, но не затвердевает. Остается мягким, даже когда дурацкий, большой, толстый член Романа заставляет его кричать, срывая горло. 

\- О, ему это нравится, - говорит Роман с усмешкой. - Вот. Приведи меня в порядок. 

Джейсон без колебаний проводит языком по скользким от смазки пальцам, которые Роман подносит к его рту. Роман смеётся над ним, словно он не ожидал, что тот сделает это, не протестуя. 

\- Вкусно? - дразнится он. - А теперь оближи те, что побывали у тебя в заднице. 

Джейсон стонет. Он слизывает смазку с собственных пальцев, пробуя себя на вкус под тошнотворно-сладким привкусом силикона. Это не первый раз, когда он делает это, но это первый раз, когда за ним наблюдает кто-то вроде Романа Сайониса. 

\- Какая гадость! Не могу поверить, что ты это сделал, - Роман с ухмылкой оборачивается. - Ты был прав, он ёбаная _грязная_ шлюха. 

\- По нему сразу было видно... все, вроде него, такие, - сквозь зубы бросает Зас. - Сколько членов уже в тебе побывало, а, птенчик? 

_Сложно сказать. Только члены или страпоны тоже? А игрушки? Поконкретнее, пожалуйста, уточнения совсем бы не-_

Особенно грубый толчок сбивает его с мысли. Роман хватает его за бёдра, насаживая на себя с такой силой, что шлепок раздаётся громче, чем музыка, просачивающаяся снаружи. Джейсон практически вопит, в то время как Роман запрокидывает голову и восторженно кричит. 

\- _Воооу!_ Ни один из них не так хорош, как мой, да? - спрашивает он. Когда Джейсон не отвечает, он хватает его за горло и встряхивает. - Так ведь?! 

Всё, что Джейсон может сделать, это что-то согласно булькнуть в ответ и вцепиться в запястье Романа. Рука даже не думает убраться с его шеи. Над ними стонет Зас, тихо и непристойно. 

\- Ты мне нужен, босс, - говорит он, погружая кончик ножа в уретру. Крови нет, но Джейсон не может сдержать дрожи от этого зрелища, хотя это его в данный момент душат. - Ты мне нужен прямо сейчас, нахуй. 

\- Ладно, - Роман дёргает головой. - Давай. 

Через секунду Зас уже стоит на коленях, отбросив нож и обнимая Романа обеими руками. Он небрежно прижимается губами к его шее, пока его покрытые шрамами пальцы возятся с пуговицами на чужой узорчатой рубашке. Роман замедляется до слабого покачивания, его явно больше интересуют руки Заса, обнажившие его волосатую грудь и ласкающие его соски. 

\- Не дразни меня, - хнычет он. - Раз так сильно этого хочешь, так не тяни. 

Джейсон замечает вспышку золота, когда Зас зубами касается ярёмной вены Романа, но не кусается. Со стола трудно разглядеть, что происходит, но он видит, как Зас стягивает с Романа штаны. Потом хватает смазку, и Джейсон уже может сказать, к чему это ведёт. 

Роман, наконец, отпускает горло Джейсона, когда ладонь Заса исчезает между его ногами. Его бёдра окончательно останавливаются, а затем он выгибает спину, а мышцы на руке Заса напрягаются, когда он вводит смазанные пальцы в задницу Романа. 

\- _Виктор_ , - практически мурлычет Роман. 

Зас целует его в шею, его другая рука всё ещё шарит по груди Романа под расстёгнутой рубашкой. Он глубоко рычит, и это даже близко не опасно, это _горячо_. 

\- Я держу тебя, босс. Расслабься. Я тебя держу. 

Джейсон получает несколько мгновений отсрочки, пока Роман почти не двигает бёдрами, зато морщит лоб и открывает рот в какой-то смеси боли и удовольствия. Зас использует эту паузу, чтобы жадно поцеловать его, бесстыдно и демонстративно сплетаясь с ним языками. Старый ублюдок со шрамами открывает глаза, чтобы пригвоздить Джейсона к столу одним из своих жутких взглядов, пока его язык всё ещё двигается во рту Романа. 

Дыхание Романа становится прерывистым, а его стоны - громче, пока в конце концов он не отстраняется, выглядя почти _обезумевшим_.

\- Сейчас, Виктор, я... _Блять_ , - Зас так сильно прикусывает губу Романа, что на ней выступает кровь, а потом слизывает её. - Ты мне нужен сейчас. Прямо блять _сейчас_! 

Руки Заса, обычно такие осторожные и уверенные, сейчас неуклюже пытаются снова открыть бутылку смазки. Он переворачивает её вверх дном, и слышится влажное трение кожи о кожу. Роман продолжает скулить, покачивая бёдрами, выгибаясь, совершенно не интересуясь ничьим удовольствием, кроме своего собственного. 

\- Сейчас, сейчас, _сейчас_... 

\- Расслабься, босс, - Зас целует Романа в ухо, обхватывая его бёдра. - Я сейчас всё сделаю. Тебе просто нужно расслабиться. 

Он двигается вперед, и выражение лица Романа превращается в нечто столь уязвимое, чего Джейсон никогда не ожидал увидеть у такого безжалостного человека. Он весь сморщился и выглядит так, будто вот-вот заплачет - нет, на его ресницах _правда_ блестят слёзы, готовые покатиться по его покрасневшим щекам. 

\- Ш-ш-ш, - Зас выглядит и звучит не менее странно, уж кого-кого, а его сложно представить как нежного любовника, но вот, пожалуйста, теперь он слабо похож на человека, который без раздумий готов отрезать тебе лицо. - Ш-ш-ш, я здесь, я с тобой. Я тебя не отпущу... 

Джейсону смутно кажется, что он наблюдает за чем-то, чего не должен был видеть. Если бы член Романа не был по самые яйца в его заднице, он бы рванул к двери. Это настолько дико и интимно, что он почти уверен, что какой-то супермощный телепат только что захватил их тела. 

А потом Зас начинает двигаться и Роман вместе с ним, и Джейсон снова становится участником. Его ногти царапают по столу, но это мало отвлекает его от движений члена Романа внутри него, теперь они куда менее сосредоточены, но и менее яростны, это даже приятно. Роман стонет так же громко, как и он, с его носа пот капает на грудь Джейсона. Его обычно тщательно уложенные волосы спадают на лицо, а чёрная подводка для глаз размазалась. 

Он чертовски красив, и Джейсон ненавидит его за это. 

\- Господи блять Иисусе, - стонет он сквозь стиснутые зубы. Он отворачивается, чтобы не смотреть на Романа. - Ёбаный бог. 

Зас усмехается, прижимаясь своей щекой к щеке Романа. 

\- О да. 

Если бы Джейсон мог, он отшлепал бы его за эту шутку. Нет, он бы его застрелил. Честная плата за то, что он так кормит и без того излишне раздутое эго Романа. 

\- О, Виктор... _Виктор_... - Роман опирается на предплечья рядом с Джейсоном, царапая стол почти там же, где и он. - Трахни меня, трахни меня, только, блять, не останавливайся, _быстрее_ \- 

Зас подчиняется, пот стекает по его лбу, дорожки изгибаются из-за выступающих шрамов. Он смотрит на Романа так, словно тот - единственный в мире, на кого стоит смотреть, трахая его так сильно и так быстро, что Джейсону ничего не остаётся, кроме как лежать и поглощать остаточные толчки. _Это то, что чувствует матрас...?_

\- _Босс_ , - стонет Зас, скользя губами по щеке Романа, пробуя на вкус его пот и слезы. - Роман, дай мне убить его. Дай мне, блять, распотрошить его- 

\- _Ковры_ , Виктор- 

\- Я буду осторожен- 

\- Ты не будешь... 

\- _Папочка!_

Они оба смотрят вниз на Джейсона, поражённые тем, что он подал голос. Даже Джейсон немного удивляется самому себе. Он сказал это, не думая, во всяком случае, не так много, как следовало бы, он действует на инстинкте. Он сделает всё, чтобы под конец этой безумной ночи его внутренности остались на месте, целые и невредимые. 

\- Папочка, папочка, пожалуйста, - бормочет он, позволяя себе не вдумываться в то, что несёт. - _Пожалуйста_ , кончи в меня. О-о-о, боже-пожалуйста, _ах_ , не останавливайся, мне так хорошо...! 

Он не лжёт. Ему бы очень этого хотелось. Но Джейсон чувствует, как его член ударяется о его живот с каждым грубым толчком, он больше не мягкий, он предаёт его точно так же, как его конечности предают его дрожью, а рот предаёт его каждым стоном.

\- Я знаю это, знаю, малыш, - говорит Роман, его задыхающийся голос едва слышен за безумным, влажным шлепаньем их тел. - Папочка сделает тебе ещё лучше. Папочка наполнит тебя как следует, ах-блять, Зас, _вот так_ блять! 

Зас рычит как дикий зверь и обхватывает рукой горло Романа, чтобы тот откинулся на его плечо. 

\- Ты мой, - его яростный крик слышно намного лучше. - Это _я_ заставлю тебя кончить, не эта хренова сука. Роман! _Скажи это._

Его другая рука со шлепком приземляется на задницу Романа, вырывая визг из его блестящих губ. Зас замолкает ровно настолько, чтобы Роман смог ответить, и его голос звучит так же отчаянно и возбуждённо, как у Джейсона.

\- Ты... только ты, - он тяжело дышит, пуская слюни по подбородку, больше не чопорный и прилизанный урод, каким он всем представляется. - Я твой. Виктор, _Виктор_... 

Он испускает сдавленный стон, его бёдра не двигаются, хотя Зас не останавливается ни на секунду. Джейсон чувствует, как внутри него дёргается член Романа, как мокро после этого там становится, он знает, что Чёрная Маска только что блять кончил ему в задницу. 

Затылок Джейсона с глухим стуком опускается на красное дерево. 

\- Пожалуйста, _пожалуйста_ , - бормочет он, его копчик болит там, где в него впивается в стол, Зас всё ещё трахает Романа с такой силой, что тело Джейсона качается взад и вперед вместе с ним. 

\- Внутрь, - задыхается Роман, - кончи внутрь, я хочу тебя почувствовать. Заполни меня, _блять_ , Вик, о боже, нахуй- 

Это доводит Заса до края, если судить по тому, как закатываются его глаза. Он издаёт глухой звук, нечто среднее между вздохом и стоном, царапая короткими ногтями живот Романа, а другой рукой удерживая его за бёдра и делая несколько последних резких толчков. 

А потом они замирают. Гнетущая тяжесть почти безвольного тела Романа давит на него, но когда Зас прижимается к спине Романа и расслабляется, Джейсон чувствует, что он может умереть от сдавливания грудной клетки. 

Ему действительно нужно перестать попадать в такие ситуации, где он рискует задохнуться насмерть. 

Но нет, через пару мгновений, когда они оба переводят дыхание, Зас отрывает Романа от Джейсона. Они снова целуются, распутно и бесстыдно, как будто пытаются выгрызть друг другу гланды. Вместо того чтобы смотреть на них, Джейсон переводит взгляд наверх, фиксируясь на тёмном дереве неподвижного потолочного вентилятора. 

-...он всё еще твёрдый, - словно через вату в ушах он слышит Романа. Джейсон даже не утруждает себя поднятием головы, чтобы подтвердить это; он и так чувствует, как его напряжённый член пульсирует над его сокращающейся, замученной дыркой. 

\- Хочешь, я тебе его отрежу? 

Раздаётся шлепок, за которым следует негромкое "ой". 

\- Нет, и на сегодня этого достаточно. Он приносит хорошие деньги. Кроме того… - Джейсон дёргается, когда чья-то рука пробегает по его бедру, ещё шире раздвигая ему ноги. Ему не нужно видеть, он буквально чувствует, как Роман глазеет на его несомкнувшееся, медленно сочащееся спермой и смазкой отверстие, - ...мне нравится, как это выглядит. Я хочу потом как-нибудь повторить. Что скажешь, милашка? 

У него действительно есть выбор? Джейсон кивает, голова кружится, горло болит от криков. 

\- Хорошо, - Роман ласково шлёпает его по заднице. - Тогда сегодня тебе остаётся сделать для меня ещё кое-что, 'кей? 

Всё, что Джейсон может сделать, это выдавить "ага". Он лежит неподвижно, пока тело Романа не заслоняет ему свет, он опускается на колени, поставив ноги по обе стороны от его головы. Джейсон заторможенно моргает, встречая насмешливый, издевательский взгляд Романа. 

\- Помоги мне, - говорит Роман, хватая его за волосы и тяня голову к себе. - Вылижи всё. Я же не могу вернуться в клуб в таком виде, верно? 

Ох, блять. Джейсон не может сдержать стон, когда Роман опускается задницей ему на лицо. Это уже слишком. Это омерзительно. Это, это... 

_Это так чертовски хорошо._

Джейсон не знает, что им движет, будь то похоть или отчаянное желание наконец покончить с этим, но он начинает вылизывать Романа так, как будто его грёбаная жизнь зависит от этого. Нет, как будто хлюпающая от спермы и смазки задница этого урода - самое вкусное, что он в жизни пробовал. Он не может притворяться, что ему это не нравится. Боже, он такой _охуенно твёрдый._

\- Ты отвратителен, - стонет Роман, нагло ухмыляясь. Он медленно покачивается, насаживаясь на язык Джейсона, пока держит его за волосы. - Вот так, давай поглубже, я хочу почувствовать твой язык... _глотай всё_. 

Джейсон всхлипывает, пытается схватить извивающиеся бёдра Романа и притянуть их ближе, но грубые руки хватают его запястья и прижимают их к столу. 

\- Никаких прикосновений, - огрызается на него Зас откуда-то, где Джейсон не может его видеть. 

\- Нет, он может дотронуться, - говорит Роман. - _До себя_. Тебе бы это понравилось, да, малыш? Ты хочешь кончить, вылизывая мою задницу? 

Кивая головой так сильно, как только может в своём положении, он издаёт приглушённые звуки согласия. Он сделает всё, _что угодно_ , лишь бы кончить прямо сейчас и убраться отсюда. 

\- Отпусти его, - приказывает Роман грубым, низким, властным голосом. - Пусть делает, что велено. Давай, птенчик, вылизывай папочке задницу, глотай сперму Вика, она такая вкусная, да? Дрочи свой грёбаный член. 

Он должен бороться в захвате Заса ещё несколько секунд, прежде чем его запястья, наконец, освобождают, и в этот же момент он обхватывает свой ноющий член. Он подтягивает к себе бёдра, сжимая себя только для того, чтобы почувствовать, как ещё больше предэякулята выступает на головке. 

\- Мерзкая, _мерзкая_ долбаная пизда, - смеётся Роман, опускаясь на язык Джейсона, который вылизывает из него ещё несколько капель спермы. - Боже, он правда делает это. Прирождённая шлюха. Господи, я не могу поверить, что ты дрочишь на это, ты _отвратительная_ маленькая сучка… 

Джейсон больше не притворяется. Когда он всхлипывает и хнычет от этих слов, это совершенно искренне. Одной рукой он дрочит себе так быстро и жёстко, что почти больно, другой раздвигает ягодицы, надеясь, что Зас смотрит и видит, как из него вытекает сперма Романа. Он понимает, что добился своего, когда чувствует шершавый палец, который собирает вязкую жидкость между его ног и грубо заталкивает её обратно в него. 

\- Лучше бы тебе блять не кончать до того, как ты закончишь с боссом, - предупреждает его Зас, и эта завуалированная угроза звучит так, словно он готов убить Джейсона за её неисполнение. Хотя кого Джейсон обманывает, Зас уже был готов убить его, как только взгляд Романа задержался на нём дольше двух секунд. - Не пропусти ни одной чёртовой капли. 

\- О, он _очень_ старательный мальчик, - выдыхает Роман, откидываясь назад, опираясь на одну руку, пока удерживает другую в волосах Джейсона. - Я прямо чувствую, как сильно тебе это нравится, малыш... Ты уже почти закончил. Давай, вылижи всё до последней капли, ради папочки… 

Джейсону приходится сжать свои яйца, чтобы не кончить здесь и сейчас. Он визжит от боли, но его крик глушит горячая, покрасневшая плоть Романа, прижавшаяся к его рту. Джейсон не останавливается, продолжая трахать его языком, скользя по его внутренним стенкам, чтобы слизать последние следы спермы Заса, которые он может найти. 

Он чувствует на своём бедре колючую щетину Заса. 

\- Каков я на вкус? - спрашивает он резко и громко. 

Джейсон _скулит_. Он смотрит на Романа заплаканными глазами, взглядом умоляя его разрешить ему кончить. Он хочет этого. _Он нуждается в этом._

Свет над головой Романа сияет как корона или ореол. Его глаза, которые кажутся светлее из-за тёмной подводка, как будто бы придирчиво оценивают Джейсона, а потом Роман, этот жестокий садист, этот ужасающе сексуальный Роман улыбается ему. 

\- Хорошо, - говорит он, поглаживая Джейсона по волосам. - Ты можешь кончить. Сейчас. _Сейчас же_. 

Большой палец Заса впивается в него, рывком раскрывая его, он намеренно избегает простаты, но Джейсону уже плевать. Его бёдра дёргаются, его тело дрожит словно в припадке, рука как заведённая движется по члену, сжимая его до боли, до побелевших костяшек, до побагровевшей головки, и он кончает себе на живот во второй раз. Спермы намного меньше, его яйца болят, а перед глазами вспыхивает ослепительный белый свет. 

Через несколько минут он приходит в себя, тяжело дыша и почти не чувствуя своего тела. Роман и Зас уже встали, Зас накинул на плечи Романа шёлковый халат, и тот растянулся на диване. Зас снова полностью одет, и о том, что здесь что-то произошло, говорит только отсутствие на нём пояса. 

\- Вставай, - он дёргает Джейсона за руку. Перед его глазами всё плывет, а Зас, не давая ему прийти в себя, пихает ему в руки его одежду и завёрнутую стопку наличных. - Вон отсюда. Боссу нужно поспать. 

Джейсон почти не чувствует собственных ног. Он едва не рухнул обратно на стол, когда вставал, дрожа всем телом, чувствуя себя грязным до костей. Шатаясь на каблуках, как новорожденный жираф, он падает на Заса по пути к двери, всей своей тяжестью наваливаясь на него. Зас злорадно скалится и отталкивает его, явно сильнее чем нужно, и только благодаря многолетним тренировкам по равновесию Джейсон может удержаться на ногах. 

\- Отдохни остаток ночи, - тянет Роман со своего места на диване, он и впрямь звучит устало и сонно. - Ах да, я увеличиваю твоё время. Будь здесь завтра вечером. Ровно в 6. 

Джейсон кивает. Он прислоняется к двери, чтобы одеться, у него даже нет сил поправить свои шорты, когда он понимает, что надел их задом наперёд. Он поднимает глаза, а Зас встречает его взгляд с непроницаемым выражением лица под своей пустой психопатической маской. 

Не отводя взгляда, он слегка вытягивает губы, как будто посылает Джейсону воздушный поцелуй. 

Джейсон вздрагивает и вываливается из кабинета, а потом ковыляет в клуб, игнорируя многочисленные взгляды по пути к заднему выходу. Он практически врезается лицом в стену, протиснувшись на улицу, плечом открыв тяжёлую дверь. Его кожа мгновенно покрывается мурашками от холодного ночного воздуха. 

Через несколько минут на заднем сиденье такси он разжимает пальцы. В его ладони лежит медный ключик, тот самый, который он вытащил из нагрудного кармана Заса, когда "упал" на него. 

Завтра в 6 часов вечера его будет ждать какой-то другой вызов. Новый шанс сблизиться с Романом и найти способ разрушить его империю изнутри. 

Джейсон немного боится того, насколько близко ему придётся подойти.


End file.
